


Immunity Is Not Diplomatic

by KatHarkness_Katara



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHarkness_Katara/pseuds/KatHarkness_Katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Bombadil is immune to the Ring. So why not give it to him to look after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immunity Is Not Diplomatic

"Tom!" Goldberry called out. Her husband, Tom Bombadil, was off, frolicking over the hills, composing eccentric poetry. Hearing his lady wife's call, he turned, returning to their home with a Hey Merry Dol on his lips.

"Tom, the Council of Rivendell sent us a package," Goldberry told him. She handed over the small bundle the elven rider had left for him.

He took the parcel and gently unwrapped it. A glint of gold showed through the layers of cloth, and he removed them to expose a ring. "This is a pretty trinket they sent us, my dear," Tom murmured. "A dangerous treasure."

He carefully rewrapped it, and set it in a drawer in an unused kitchen cabinet.

* * *

Weeks passed. Spring returned, and the birds were chirping their love notes when Goldberry remembered something.

"Tom," she asked over breakfast. "What happened to that ring the elves sent to us to keep safe?"

"Oh, it's most likely no bother," Tom said, humming his favourite rhythm. "I put it in that drawer."

Goldberry rose, and checked the drawer. There were only empty wrappings. _'Oh well,'_ she thought. _'Probably not that important. Tom would have remembered.'_

* * *

"My Precious…" Gollum hissed, cradling his treasure. It had been no great trial retrieving it from the scatterbrains in the house. He slipped it on his finger, vanishing from sight, and returned to the depths of the Misty Mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing Lord of the Rings, and Bombadil was brought up. She suggested this scene, and I thought, why not? Yeah, a bit silly, but…well, why not?


End file.
